eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3899/3900 (26 November 2009)
Synopsis The day of the wedding. Denise is getting ready and is annoyed when Libby and Chelsea spot Owen in the square. Libby tells Owen to leave. Liz and Owen argue. He walks out and, furious, Liz tells him not to come back. Owen confronts Lucas, he knows about the bracelet. Lucas tells him to go away. Denise despairs when Kim and Dexter get drunk and start to argue. Patrick panics about his short trousers and asks Lucas to change them. Owen hides in the back of Phil’s Jag. Lucas drives to an isolated spot by the canal; Owen tells Lucas if he leaves now, he won’t tell the police what he knows until tomorrow. Lucas strangles Owen and wraps his body in an old carpet. When a fisherman arrives at the canal Lucas is forced take the body back to the square in the boot of the Jag. Denise panics when she looks out the window and sees Lucas, fearing that the wedding will be jinxed, Chelsea slaps her. The wedding itself goes to plan and afterwards everyone returns to the Vic. During the reception Dexter makes a pass at Chelsea. Lucas and Denise decide to leave for honeymoon the next morning so Libby and Chelsea prepare a romantic honeymoon suite at home for the couple’s wedding night. Jordan gives an emotional speech. When they return home, Lucas seems uptight, so Denise sends him downstairs whilst she changes into something more comfortable. Lucas buries Owen’s body in the square gardens, planting Trina’s tree on top. He returns home hot and shaking, but Denise thinks he’s just excited to see her. Sugar lies by Trina’s tree on her master’s unmarked grave. Darren is jealous of Libby’s friendship with Adam and when she chooses to sit with Adam at the wedding, Darren walks out of the church. Outside he hears George crying, and ends up talking to Heather and holding his son. Heather suggests that Darren whisk Libby off on holiday. Manda sees them together and works out that Darren’s George’s father. Manda tells Darren his secret’s safe with her. Drunk, Adam makes a pass at Libby. Christian tells Syed that he loves him; he believes that Syed loves him too and is just deceiving himself. . Loan shark Isaacs turns up at the Vic. He wants Phil’s Jag and Tracey sends Ben to warn Phil. Thinking on his feet, Phil suggests that Lucas and Denise use the Jag for the honeymoon as well as the wedding. He pays Ricky to watch the car during the reception, but Ricky abandons his post when Sugar bites him and Isaacs lets a tyre down. Lucy listens to Ben telling Ian about the loan shark, she suggests that Ian offer to help the Mitchells, they’ve got Phil over a barrel. Phil refuses Ian’s initial offer and Lucy suggests another approach. If they persuade Christian that the loan’s a good idea, he can speak to Roxy who in turn can persuade Phil to take the money. The plan almost works, but Peggy returns, she claims to have the answer to their problems, and it’s definitely not Ian Beale. Patrick talks to Liz. She’s upset, worried she was too hard on Owen. Flirting, Patrick suggests they have a dance at the reception later. During the reception, Patrick pops home to change his trousers, When he returns he’s disappointed to discover that Liz has gone home with Charlie. Credits Category:Episode Category:2009 Episodes Category:Hour-long Episodes